Bonded Three
by mia.rinaldi.779
Summary: Mia and Eddies Triplets as Teens spin off from Unhindered Spirits
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

_Lily will you stop thinking about Luke and focus on the lesson. _I sighed Chris was so bossy. _Yea Lily we don't need to know what you two were doing in your room last night. Shane shut the hell up. _I sighed again and managed to tune them out. My brothers were so annoying, and the bond made it worse. "Miss Castile, are you with us? Miss Castile!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find my classmates and my instructor, Elizabeth Alto, staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane laughing silently and Chris giving me a disapproving stare. "Obviously off in your own little world, how fabulous it must be to be you. Detention, now turn to page 290 in your book." I rolled my eyes and got out my Guardian Theory book. Guardian Theory, what a stupid class, I mean seriously did these people know the adults I grew up around? Eddie Castile is my father, he broke into one of the highest grade security prisons known to Moroi with Aunt Rosa and my godmother Lissa Dragomir, who is the Queen. Oh then there's Uncle Dimka, him and Aunt Rosa had been training me and my brothers since before we could walk. A small giggle escaped my lips and Chris shot me another look and I flipped him off.

Finally the bell rang, after scheduling my detention with Alto. I went to the cafeteria and found my best friend Flair Dragomir, we had been best friends since birth seeing as our families were constantly together. We got our food and sat down at our table with Chris, Shane, Luke, and Chris's girlfriend Aaron. She sat down beside Shane who kissed her, I still couldn't believe they were dating. I pretended to retch and Luke kissed me. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that young lady" _Shit! _I thought _Busted! _Shane and Chris thought. I grimaced. "Hi daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

I turned around to see my mother, father, Dimitri, Rose and Christian all standing in front of me. _Wonder what they are doing here? _Chris thought. _Does mom look a little plump? _ _Shane! _Chris and I both chastised him. "Go back your bags_" _I looked at him in disbelief "Dad! It was just one kiss" Aunt Rose laughed "Sure Lil, but not because of that. You and your brothers are going to Court, Liss is throwing a huge ball for your sixteenth birthday." I looked at her in disbelief. "Just our birthday; not Christmas too?" My brothers and I were born on Christmas day so almost every year our birthday was thrown together with Christmas. Mom sighed "Yes just your birthday all six of you have been excused from school. Now go pack your things" she snapped. _Wonder what is wrong with mom. She's not usually like this. _Chris's thoughts were worried as they came through the bond.

Within the hour we were on a jet to Court. I was lying down in two seats with my head in Luke's lap. We were at the very back of the jet, Flair and Shane were across the aisle, Chris and Aaron were in front of them and all the adults were at the front. "Lil?" Luke stopped playing with my hair, I kept it long like aunt Roza's, I looked up at him "Hmm?" He had been really quiet throughout the whole trip. That wasn't like him normally he would be joking around with my brothers. He looked down at me "When we get to Court….if it's okay with you…. I want you to…. I want you to meet my parents." I looked at him in shock "Y-y-your parents?" He pleaded with his dark brown eyes. I mean it was only fair he had met my parents last year. "Okay" I said. He smiled and kissed me. I saw Shane mimic retching. "Get a room you two" I thought of the piano piece I was learning and felt Shane tune me out. I glanced at Chris who was hovered over a text book with Aaron. They were a really weird couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

When we finally got to Court it was late in the evening, Christian told Flair that she had to go with him to see her mom. He looked at me "Lily she wants to see you too when you get time." I nodded. Christopher took Aaron sight-seeing since it was her first time at Court. Mom, Dad, Shane, Luke and I went to the house that Mom and Dad had bought after they graduated from Saint Vlad's. I walked in to see it just as I remembered from my last visit. It felt good to be home. I saw Crystal lying in her basket, she was getting really old. Momma went over and picked her up. I walked over and petted her "Hey there Girl." She meowed weakly. I sighed, the poor thing. I walked upstairs and Luke followed. I opened the door and found my room exactly as I left it. Luke kicked of his shoes and laid down on my couch. I went in my closet and looked through it till I found an emerald green knit dress that was very sophisticated. I shut the closest door and changed. I put on shoes and a scarf to match, and a black jacket with an inside pocket , I slipped my stake in it. We had arranged to have dinner at a restaurant an hour away. Dad, Aunt Roza and Uncle Dimka taught me how to use a stake one summer, and I was given my own stake on my thirteenth birthday, but I had never been in a situation where I had to use one. I walked out of my closet and spun around. "What do you think?" Luke looked up and smiled "I love it" I sighed in relief.

We went downstairs and my parents looked at me; unlike my mother, I hardly ever wore dresses. "Why are you all dressed up?" Mom asked. I sighed, but before I could explain Luke spoke up. "I asked Lily to have dinner with me and my family tonight, outside of Court If that's okay with you Mr. and Mrs. Castile" Mom smiled. She adored him; Dad on the other hand was a little overprotective. "Luke I've told you a million times to call me Mia, and it's absolutely fine for Lily to have dinner with you and your family tonight." Dad looked at me seriously "Do you have your stake?" I nodded and patted my jacket. "That's my girl. You two have fun" It wasn't very far from my house to his so we decided to walk. Snow was falling and there was already a lot on the ground, it was like walking in a winter wonderland. Luke used his magic to warm up the air around us considerably. He looked over at me as we were walking "You have a stake?" I nodded and pulled it out of my jacket. "Wow" he said "How come you never told me?" I shrugged and put it back in my pocket. "I didn't think it was important." He chuckled "Not important? Baby how many sophomores do you know that have a stake?" I laughed "Three including myself." He looked at me in total shock. "Your brothers have stakes too?" I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was all for Moroi fighting. "Don't even **_think_** about is Conta" He faked innocence. "What?" "You know what Luke. They won't teach you how to use a stake either. They know I'll kick their ass." He frowned "Baby, I want to learn how to defend myself." We were almost at his house. I sighed, Luke wasn't a fighter at all. "Okay I'll teach you how to defend yourself, but I won't teach you how to use a stake." He smiled and kissed me. We were on his doorstep now "Do you think they'll like me" The question slipped out before I could stop it. He looked at me "Honestly? No." My face fell and I was on the verge of tears. He took me in his arms. "Lily, they are going to love you" I swore and he laughed. "Luke! Don't do that to me." He laughed, laced his fingers with mine and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

"Mom! Dad! Sieanna! I'm home." We walk into the living room and pulled me down on the couch. Sieanna, Luke's twin sister, came running in the room wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Sieanna was home schooled, she didn't like being around non-royals or Dhampirs for that matter. "Luke it's so good see you" We stood up and he hugged her. She scowled over his shoulder at me. His mom entered the room, in a red cocktail dress and hugged him. "Oh honey it's so nice to see you." She pulled back and held him at arm length. "Have you been eating well? Showering? Changing your Underwe-," Luke looked scandalized. "Mom!" She released him, turned to me and smiled a genuine smile. "And you must be Lily; Luke has told us so much about you." I smiled and curtsied. "It's so nice to meet you Lady Conta." She hugged me gently as if I were delicate. "Please call Emma" Luke's dad came in straightening his tie. He kissed Luke's mom on the cheek and shook hands with Luke. "Nice to see you son," He looked over at his daughter. "Sieanna go change into something more appropriate." She stormed upstairs and Luke looked at me "Uh Dad this is Lily, Lily this is my dad" I curtsied again for what would hopefully be the last time. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Conta" He smiled and shook my hand also. "Call me Charles." He looked at Luke and Luke held up his hands. "Don't even say it I'm going to change now" He took me upstairs and opened the door to his room "Voilà" It wasn't clean but it wasn't messy either; I guess you could say it was disorganized. He shut the bedroom door and kissed me with intense passion. "They love you; I love you" he said breaking the kiss. I smiled and fell on his bed. He fell on top of me, laughed and kissed me again, "I'll be back gorgeous." He walked in his bathroom and shut the door. No sooner than did the bathroom door shut did his bedroom door open and in walked Sieanna.

She glared at me and got a dress out of Luke's closet. I had to admit it was beautiful. It was a dark purple and it looked like it would be skin tight. She noticed me looking at the dress "Problem Dhampir?" I wasn't intimidated by her; I had spent most of my free time at school in detention for punching anyone and everyone who thought they were "all that", but knocking the shit out of my boyfriend sister didn't seem like the best move. "What's the matter Castile? Strigoi got your tongue?" The use of my last name shocked me. "How do you know my last name?" She laughed, or cackled I should say. "I know all about you. Your little Lily Rose Castile, goddaughter of the Queen. You're treated like a fucking royal, when you are just an ordinary Dhampir. You don't deserve to lick the dirt off my shoe." This bitch was really pissing me off. Luckily Luke walked out of the bathroom, with a dress shirt and black pants on towel drying his hair. Her scowl was replaced with a fake smile. Luke looked at Sieanna. "What are you doing in my room?" She smiled super sweetly at him. "Oh I came in here to get a dress and saw Lily and we started talking. By the way I took half your closet. Everything on the right side is mine." Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever get out" She left shutting the door behind her. He looked over at me. "You okay? You look a little mad." I shook my head. "I'm fine." He went in his closet and got an emerald tie, the same color of my dress. He tried tying it and failed miserably. I sighed. "Come here." I stood up and he crossed to room toward me, within a minute I had tied it. "How did yo-" I looked at him. "I have two teenage brothers." I stretched up on my tip toes to kiss him when we heard his mother yell "Luke, honey hurry up." He kissed me quickly and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go"

We walked downstairs and saw that two guardians had arrived. I nodded to each of them. Luke looked curiously at me. "Do you know them?" I nodded again "They are friends of Dad's" They returned my nod and Luke's mom threw something at him, keys. "There not enough room in the SUV for us all so how about you and Lily take your car." He smiled and grinned at me. I hated his driving. I only had my permit; Luke being a few months older than me had his license. We walked in the garage and my jaw dropped. They were two cars in there, an SUV and a red Dodge Charger with _I love Lily Castile _on the back windshield. "You like it?" I nodded. He laughed and opened my door for me. I slid in and shut the door. He slid in the driver's seat cranked the car and pulled out. His family and the guardians followed us in the SUV. Luke drove really faster, faster than my parents, and that was saying something because they drove eighty in a thirty-five zone. We lost the others after ten minutes and go to the restaurant in half an hour. We decided to walk around town while we waited. "Will you please relax?" We were walking through town and I was in full guardian mode. I shook my head "Sorry baby." This was my first time outside wards without any other guardians around and though I'd never admit it, I was terrified. _Lily calm down. Keep your guard up but relax a bit. You're on a date_. Shane was an ass sometimes but he was also helpful. I relaxed but kept my guard up. We rounded a corner and from the shadows emerged a Strigoi.


	5. Chapter 5

******CHAPTER 5****  
****_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_****  
****All my years of training kicked in. I moved in front of Luke. The Strigoi was male and about as tall as Uncle Dimka. "What do we have here? A Moroi and Dhampir on a date?" He looked at Luke. "Oh a royal Moroi! Conta, if I'm correct," He glanced at me. "And you are that Castile bastard's daughter. Yes, I am certain. The Queen's goddaughter." He moved closer to us. He didn't know I had a stake. Then he burst in to flames. He was burning everywhere except the area around his heart. I whipped out my stake and drove it in as hard as I could. I surveyed the area, we were safe. ****_Lily! Lily! Are you okay? _****Chris and Shane thoughts bombarded me. ****_Yea I'm fine._****I turned to Luke. "Are you okay?" He nodded "Are you?" I nodded and broke into tears. He held me there on the sidewalk for a long time. When I was finally done I looked up at him. "The thing you did with the fire was amazing." He smiled and kissed me "Thanks" A black SUV that I recognized pulled up and Luke's family and the guardians piled out. Emma was hysterical; she ran to Luke and kissed him repeatedly on his face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Missy, the female guardian, came to me. "Lily, are you alright?" I nodded. "How did you find us?" Missy gestured to the other guardian whose name was Max, "Your brothers called." Missy got out a vial and poured some of the contents on the corpse and it disintegrated. Luke was trying to fend off his mother. "Mom, I'm fine. Lily made sure he didn't touch me." I blushed deeply and his mom hugged and thanked me. ****  
**

**We decided to go ahead and have dinner at the restaurant anyways. We made our reservations on time and were seated in a private room. A young waitress who looked about sixteen came around and took our orders and flirted immensely with Luke, who was holding my hand, he ignored her advances and just told her what he wanted to eat. Luke's mom was very interested in me. She asked about school, my classes, my family, and my extracurricular activities. Luckily she didn't ask about my discipline record. "So Lily," she continued. "Have you thought about who you are going to request for?" That was something I didn't want to think about. Aunt Lissa had just passed a new law that allowed Dhampirs to request their guardian assignments at the end of their junior year. I still had a few months to think about it and I had no idea who to choose. I was down to two candidates: Luke and Flair. Right on cue the flirty waitress appeared with our food. Me and Luke had both order Lasagna. His mother didn't press the assignment further. After a wonderful dinner and a fabulous dessert, we left the restaurant, and went to our respective vehicles. Luke leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for saving me. You are gonna be a kick ass guardian someday."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As we were riding down the road I saw a large white mound lying in the road spotted with red. "Luke! Stop the car!" I practically screamed. As soon as he hit the brakes I was out of the car. As I approach the … thing, I saw it twitching. Only when I was about a foot away did I notice it was a white dog. A husky with sparkling blue eyes. I knew that if I wanted to help it then I would have to be careful; animals didn't like dog growled at me as I approached but didn't attack. It had been severely injured. I reached out to pet it and it snapped at me. "Lily," Luke called out. "Get away from it." I shook my head. I started singing a lullaby softly. The dog eventually allowed me to stroke its fur. "See," I cooed. "I won't hurt you." I unfastened the physical healing charm I always wore and refastened around the dog's neck. I picked her up gently she wasn't being as hostile. I looked at Luke with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He looked at the bloodied dog and then at his car with a sad expression. "I have a towel in the trunk" he said exasperated. He retrieved it, and through it on the back seat. I carefully lay the dog down and sat beside it her head on my lap. I petted her softly as Luke drove back to Court.

"What In The Hell?" My mom's face was etched with horror as I carried the dog, who I now was calling Angel, in the living room. Dad came in the room carrying a sheet. "Where do you want it Lily?" He asked. "Just put it by the fireplace" I replied. I lay Angel on the sheet and Luke came in the room with a wet washcloth from my bathroom. He tossed it to me not attempting to get closer than he already was. If any other than me got within three feet of her she growled and snarled protectively until they backed off. I caught it skillfully and carefully cleaned her up. She had a massive wound on her torso that was healing rapidly since she was wearing my charm. The charm had been a gift from Aunt Lissa and Sonya. Angel licked my hand tentatively. I rose to get cleaned up and she attempted to rise "Stay" I commanded. She sank back down on her sheet and closed her eyes. I went up to my room with Luke at my heels . "So are you gonna keep her?" he asked me when we entered my room. I turned to face him "Of course I am going to keep her." I kissed him lightly grabs my pajamas and went into my bathroom. "Your mom is going to raise hell if the dog makes a mess in her immaculate house." I stuck my head out the door "I'll keep her up here" He sighed and sat on my couch. "Fine but when I come over she stays in the bathroom. That dog hates me." Emerging from the bathroom in my pajamas, I gave him a cold look. "Stop calling her 'dog' her name is Angel" Hand in hand we trotted downstairs where Aunt Lissa had arrived and was feeding Angel. Laughing, I let go of Luke and walked over to her. " I should have known she wouldn't be aggressive toward you." Lissa was stroking her softly and humming. At that moment my brothers,along with their girlfriends came busting through the front door shaking snow from their hair. It was snowing? How could I haven't noticed. Chris walk toward me "Congratulations Sis, always knew you would be first." Angel, assuming he had gotten too close, ran toward him and knocked him flat on his back growling in his face. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Angel, no girl down" She reluctantly got off him and sat at my feet glaring menacingly at him. "Oh I almost forgot" Exclaimed Aunt Lissa digging in her designer purse. She threw something at me, a jewel encrusted purple collar. I thanked her and fastened it around Angel's neck.

Later we sat by the fire. Aunt Lissa left muttering about Aunt Rose and Dimitri. The bond between her and Aunt Rose had eventually came back, but now it was two way. Angel had finally warmed up to Luke, him and I were in the armchair with her at our feet . On the couch facing us, Aaron was on Chris's lap and Flair was on Shane's. My parents were in the other armchair Mom on Dad's lap. "Chris what were you talking about earlier?" My dad's voice was deeming with curiosity. Chris grinned "Lily staked her first Strigoi"


End file.
